


Costumes

by Rmlohner



Category: One Day at a Time (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, nerd love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 04:38:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13539846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rmlohner/pseuds/Rmlohner
Summary: Elena shows Syd her Doctor costume.





	Costumes

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't stop thinking about why Elena wouldn't be dressing as the Thirteenth Doctor, and it spun into something I just had to write down.

Ever since Syd had first broached going to the convention, Elena had been excited about putting a costume together. With everything else going on in her life, her nerdiness had taken a bit of a backseat, but now that she finally had someone in real life to share it with, she was definitely planning on making up for lost time.

Now her girlfriend was coming into her bedroom covering her eyes, the costume she’d been so excited about right in front of her. “Okay, now!” she shouted. But she was surprised to see Syd’s reaction looked more confused than anything else. “You like it, right?”

Syd quickly nodded. “Oh, definitely. It’s just that when you said you were going as the Doctor, I figured you meant Thirteen.” An embarrassed look quickly came over them. “And the irony of a non-binary person saying that just hit me. But still, you’ve got to be excited about it, right?”

“Oh yeah, absolutely. But Four was the one I first grew to love. The episodes the library had to borrow when I was a kid were almost all him. And I’m sure you’re the same with one of the classics.” She smiled. “Besides, how do you expect me to have that hat available and not use it?”

“For me it was Seven. That bit in Remembrance where Ace realizes the guy she’s crushing on is actually a fascist asshole really got to me.” Syd’s voice wavered just a little and Elena suspected there was much more to that story, but this was very much not the time to pry any further. “And I definitely see that point about the hat. But still, I’m so looking forward to a woman Doctor.”

Elena sighed. “Honestly, I’m trying not to get my hopes up. The show hasn’t exactly done the best job with women all the time, and there’s still a little bit of me that suspects she’s going to be completely useless and the male companion will have to keep saving the day.” At seeing how Syd’s face fell at that, she hastily added, “Just a very little bit! Plus, she was great in Broadchurch and Chibnall has to know what he has there.”

Syd smiled again. “And have you ever stopped to think about how Attack the Block is now pretty much a crossover between Doctor Who, Star Wars, and Legends of Tomorrow?”

“Got to be honest, I’ve never heard of it.”

Syd made an exaggerated gasp. “What chat rooms have you been hanging out in? We’re Netflixing it pronto!”

“Definitely a date. By the way, when do I get to see your costume?”

“I’m still putting it together. Dressing as your wife is going to take a bit more work than the usual, after all.”

Elena was very thankful none of her family was seeing her face right now.


End file.
